Operation : Ghosts
by loopylea22
Summary: What happens when you ignore a crazy man's warning? you get a load of blood thirsty ghosts thats what. Finished
1. Warning

Hi yea it's me, I know I haven't finished camping but I will anyways have a lookie at this and tell me what you think. O yea b4 I forget thank you Boxieroxie for your thousands of reviews, I think you had review craze lol. 

EAT POP TARTS:P

Now loading………...codename kids next door mission…………….G.H.O.S.T.S

**G** - Ghosts

**H - **Haunt

**O - **Operatives

**S – **Scaring

**T** - Them 

**S - **Silly

The lamps lit the street in an artificial yellow light, reflecting in the puddles that had formed on the deeper sections of the uneven path. A huddled figure made his way up the street collar turned up around his neck and hands in fists inside his pockets to avoid the rain.

A cat ran past him from underneath one of the few cars in the street making him jump as it darted under the fence opposite and disappeared from site. The lamp above flickered submerging the street for seconds into darkness then back into the yellow light. He could now make out the house at the end of the street in the darkness.

He smiled as he rang the doorbell and a small bald boy opened the door, "are your parents in?" the man asked looking past him and into the house.

"So what if they are?" the boy replied in a British accent raising his eyebrow at the dark stranger.

"Then I'd warn them about the terrible things that are going to happen here tonight as the sprits from the under ground rise up, rise up!" the man repeated throwing his arms up into the air supposedly imitating sprits rising err up.

"Right." The boy replied getting ready to close the door, "so you're a nut? Well it was very nice meeting you and everything but I really must be going now."

The man pushed back open the door, "wait you must listen to me 1000 years have come around again and this warning has been passed down through generations of my family you must heed my warning, heed my warning!"

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "well that's lovely, so madness runs in the family."

"Take heed! For they will come for you and they will not stop until the sacrifices have been made you must leave while you can! Whi…"

"Yea, yea I know while you can!" the boy said mimicking the man and throwing his arms into the air then shutting the door, "nut!"

The boy made his way over to the closet and was transported into the tree house above.

"Who was it numbuh 1?" a cubby boy asked looking away from the computer came he was watching a blond boy and black haired girl play.

"No one of interest." He replied watching the monitor as the man walked away back down the dark street in the rain.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Man numbuh five has gotta stop drinkin so much soda." A girl in a red hat said to her self as she left the bathroom and grabbed her magazine. However as she lifted the magazine something fell onto the floor with small thud. The girl stopped and knelt down looking at the floor to see what it was.

It appeared to be a small glass ball no bigger than a tennis ball, she lifted it up to the light so that she could get a better look. It seemed to contain some kind of blue gas, that swirled around the glass ball creating smoky patterns.

"Must be one of numbuh 2's inventions." She said to her self placing it back onto the table and walking down the corridor. Half way down the corridor she stopped suddenly and turned around. She could have sworn she had heard something, shrugging she turned around only to find the glass ball by her feet.

Frowning she picked it back up, must have rolled off she thought to her self looking at the swirling blue gas. She froze as the blue gas swirled and created a 3D image of a screaming woman's face, at least that was what it had looked like to her. The ball fell from her had as she jumped when the image seemed to call out her name.

As if slow motion she watched the ball hit the floor with a smash and bits of glass flew into the air and scattered onto the wooden floorboards. The blue gas floated up to her face and seemed to enter her body.

She shook her head, "numbuh 5 must be tired, she's starting to see things." She said to her self collecting up the bits of glass from the floor and putting them into the bathroom bin. Numbuh 2 wouldn't be too happy that she had broken his invention, what did he want with a glass ball anyway.

She stood up from the bin and looked at her self in the mirror for a split second she was sure she had seen a blue glimmer in her eyes. "That's it time for bed."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"come on, come on!" the boy said pressing the buttons frantically only for the computer voice to state that it was game over and his opponent had won.

"Yay!" The girl screamed jumping up and down on the couch, "I win!"

"Grr" the boy replied throwing the controller onto the floor in a temper, "best outa 3"

"ok!" the girl squealed getting ready as they both started hitting the buttons again, suddenly the screen went black and all the lights went off.

"Numbuh 3 did you leave the hamsters open again?" Numbuh 1 asked from the dark, trying to get the monitor to turn back on.

"Nope." The girl replied from the darkness "they're all snug and safe."

"Then why is the power off?" Numbuh 1 yelled beginning to panic that they had no defence systems working let alone lights.

"How am I supposed to know, maybe we're having a spooky party!" she replied jumping up and down in the dark.

"Maybe it's a ghost." Numbuh 4 said whispering, "and he's come to get ya numbuh 3." He said grabbing her shoulders making her scream.

"That's enough you two, there's no such things as ghosts. Numbuh 2 can you find numbuh 5 maybe she knows what is going on."

……………………………transmission interrupted………………………………………..

It will get scarier/better in later chapters this is just the into

Enjoy & review!


	2. beginings

This chapter is dedicated to Mazzi, no she's not dead lol, she my friend who writes very cool stories.

Thank you reviewers:

BoxieRoxie – Thank you lol

Anonymous D – I rule? Thankies :D

Mazzi4 – yep he should have, thanx!

BirdFeathers – thanks here's ur update!

Numbuhunknown – I don't think I could write anything as good as fate but I'll have a go, thanks!

Don't own KND!

…………………………..Continuing transmission……………………………………..

Numbuh 2 shivered as he walked down the corridor, he didn't like being alone especially in the dark at night. The tree house creaked as the wind outside blew causing the rain to be spattered onto the skylight.

The corridor suddenly seemed very cold perhaps he had only just noticed how cold it actually was. His teeth chattered as he continued down the corridor his small torch giving off very little light. However he hadn't noticed the skylight begin to freeze over as ice cracked across it.

He finally reached the end of the corridor and shone the small light onto the door and knocked. He waited only to get no reply so knocked again, "numbuh 5 the powers out!" he called through the wooden door. The door handle turned and a very tired looking numbuh 5 emerged.

"Don't tell me numbuh 3's let the hamsters out again." Numbuh 5 yawned grabbing a torch and putting on her slippers.

"She says she hasn't." numbuh 2 replied waiting for numbuh 5 as he looked down the dark corridor.

"Then numbuh 4 has." She said closing the bedroom door.

"Na he tends to lock them in things rather than let them out. Any way they have gone to see what the problem is." Numbuh 2 replied shivering, "is it just me or is it really cold."

"Yea it is cold," she replied rapping her housecoat tighter around her body, "heating must be off too."

She stopped looking at a small puddle that had begun to form on the floor below a small leak in the roof and saw her tired self looking back at her, something appeared to be looking over her shoulder so she turned around to look only to see the corridor empty.

"Come on numbuh 5!" 2 called down the corridor waiting for her, she looked back at the puddle only to see her own reflection. She followed numbuh 2 he was right it was cold.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh's 3 and 4 walked up to the power room spanklers in hand, Slowly numbuh 4 unlocked the door and peered inside only to close it again.

"Yep that could be a problem." Numbuh 4 said relocking the door.

"What could be a problem?" numbuh 3 replied confused, "let me see." The girl pleaded trying to get the key from numbuh 4.

"No I think it's best if we go back to numbuh 1 now." He replied trying to hold the key away from her. However due to his height he was unsuccessful in doing so and she easily reached and took it off him. "Numbuh 3 I really think you shouldn't do that." He pleaded trying to stop her as she opened the door.

Numbuh 3 stood still looking at the sight dropping the key onto the floor. Her eyes filled with tears, numbuh 4 knew what was going to happen next. Numbuh 3 took a deep breath and screamed.

Numbuh 4 just looked at the girl and then back at the site inside the power room unsure what to do. "There, there numbuh 3 perhaps there just sleeping you know that hibernation thingy." He tried to comfort her, but even he wasn't really that stupid.

"Since when do hamsters hibernate with sharp sticks through them!" numbuh 3 screamed pointing at one of the hamsters on a door hook. She was shaking madly, her eyes fixed on the bloody site in front of her.

Numbuh 4 slowly closed the door and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the main room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNNDKNDKNDKND

"ok team," numbuh 1 called from his stand at the front of the room "it seems that some sick person had killed every single hamster in this place just to get the power out therefore I am implementing a code red situation."

Numbuh 3 lay on numbuh 4 sobbing onto his hoodie, "sick is an understatement!" numbuh 4 called angrily.

"Who do you think did it?" numbuh 2 asked

"I don't know but who ever it is they're in this base, and we can't contact moonbase for backup as there is no power. Therefore team it is up to us to find them!"

Numbuh 5 sat thinking about what she had seen earlier, if indeed she had seen anything at all.

"ok team we will split into groups as we can cover more area that way, numbuh 2 your with 5 and numbuh 4 it looks like your with numbuh 3." He said looking at the crying girl clinging to him, "I'll go on my own."

"Do you really think splitting up is really that good an idea?" numbuh 2 asked nervously.

Numbuh 1 sighed, "yes numbuh 2 I do, so come on team move out!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh's 2 and 5 walked slowly down the corridor opening doors and shining their torches inside trying to find the intruder.

"This would be a lot easier if we had our technology." 2 complained closing the door on another empty room.

"You'd think you'd have invented something that uses batteries by now." Numbuh 5 replied teasing the boy.

"Very funny." He replied in a bored voice, smiling numbuh 5 turned to look at the boy but froze.

A figure emerged behind him it's decaying skin, pale and almost transparent, it's white dress torn and bloody blew even though there was no wind. Her hair in wispy strands blowing around her bloody face, which was scratched and thin. Her dark black eyes looked at numbuh 2 and her thin blur lips curved.

She raised a rusty blood covered axe and held it to the side of her ready to swing, "look out!" numbuh 5 shouted throwing numbuh 2 onto the floor as an axe flew above them.

"Numbuh 5? What are you doing?" the boy asked from under her.

"Your telling numbuh 5 you didn't just see that?" she replied almost hysterical, "how could you not see that!"

"Are you feeling ok?" numbuh 2 asked standing up from off the floor and brushing himself down, "there was nothing there."

"There was! I saw it!"

"You just wanted to lie on the floor with me didn't you?" numbuh 2 said winking.

"This is not funny numbuh 2! This is serious that thing just tried to kill you!"

"right…." A scream echoed down the corridor interrupting numbuh 2, "that was numbuh 1!"

They ran down the corridor in the direction the scream had come from, it was all silent now making them both worry even more. Numbuh 2 frantically opened doors looking for their leader. "Where is he?" he yelled opening another door.

Numbuh 5 started to do the same now, then stopped letting to door swing open, "o my god!"

……………………………….Transmission interrupted………………………………..

Enjoy and review!

Hmmm still a little slow will get better but I need to intro a few things first so bare with me ok? O yea and I know this chap was nearly all 2 and 5, 3 and 4 coming up and as for numbuh 1? Well……….


	3. Attack

Lookie two updates in one day, I'm on a roll lol

I don't own KND

……………………………..Continuing transmission…………………………………..

Numbuh 2 stood next to her to see what she had found, he felt sick. "is he….dead?" she whispered finding it hard to talk.

"I should think so." Numbuh 2 replied looking away.

Numbuh 5 couldn't believe it, their leader was dead right in front of her, "what are we going to do?" she asked shaking violently.

"We have to get out of here, this isn't some silly adult trying to get us to eat vegetables." He said pulling her away from the door, "someone's trying to kill us!"

"Wait." She said shaking numbuh 2 from her arm.

"We've got to leave now!" numbuh 2 pleaded.

"but what about numbuh's 3 and 4?"

Numbuh 2's eyes widened, "we've got to find them!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh's 3 and 4 were at the far end of the tree house as ordered by numbuh 1, shining their torch's around the vast storage rooms containing crates of food and other items.

Numbuh 3 was still clinging onto numbuh 4's arm, he was sure he'd lose the circulation if she held any tighter. "you gonna be ok?" he asked his voice echoing around the large room.

"No!" she replied blunt, well what else had he expected?

They carried on looking around the storage room when suddenly numbuh 4 shivered, "cold isn't it?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Where could they be?" numbuh 5 asked after a few minutes of running around and finding no sign of them.

"What if..if their already….you know?" numbuh 2 replied not really wanting to admit that they could possibly be dead.

"Another one?" numbuh 5 said more to her self than numbuh 2 and she stared down the corridor looking past him.

"Huh? Another what?" numbuh 2 asked looking behind him at an empty dark corridor.

Numbuh 5 kept her eyes fixed on the spot behind numbuh 2, "so your telling me that you can't see him?" she said pointing to a pale figure moving along the corridor towards them bat in hand, grinning evilly.

"Numbuh 5 there is nothing there!" numbuh 2 replied concerned about his team mates sanity.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were seeing what I'm seeing." She replied pulling numbuh 2 away from the figure now hitting the blood covered bat in his palm.

Numbuh 2 stopped and looked at numbuh 5, "I know this is very traumatic but you seeing this isn't helping."

That was it, numbuh 5 had had enough of this, "Numbuh 5 is not seeing things! And I am now in command so unless you wish to end up like numbuh 1 I order you to run!" she shouted pushing numbuh 2 down the corridor as the figure swung the bat.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 3 now too shivered, she could see her frosted breath in front of her as she breathed out creating a smoky puff.

"Man it's like a freezer in here." Numbuh 4 said rubbing his arms

Numbuh 3 collapsed onto the floor squealing in pain, holding tightly onto her arm, "Numbuh 3? What's the matter?" numbuh 4 panicked kneeling next to her.

She removed her hand from her arm showing it was red and covered in blood. "How in cruds name did you do that?" numbuh 4 asked panicking.

"I have no idea, I was just standing……..aaaaa!" she screamed as a cut appeared across her hand.

"What's going on!" numbuh 4 asked looking around he couldn't see anybody, he rapped his arms around her and tried to cover as much as her body with his as he could. "Numbuh 3 we've got to try and get out of here."

She nodded as the blood from her hand dripped onto the floor, she stood and numbuh 4 did the same still with his body wrapped around hers. That's when he felt it as something sliced across his back making him scream.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"So what are they and how come I can't see them?" numbuh 2 said still running down the corridor.

"I have no idea, they're almost ghost like."

"So they're ghosts, why would ghost be trying to kill us?" numbuh 2 whimpered not knowing what was going on.

"I don't know, do you think numbuh 5 is enjoying this whole sixth sense thing!" she yelled at him. "Wait I think I know where numbuh's 3 and 4 are." She said changing direction.

…………………………….Transmission interrupted……………………………………..

Enjoy and review!

Let the fun begin mwahaha!


	4. trapped

Thank you reviewers!

BoxieRoxie – I'm updating! Glad I answered ur questions without even realising I did so, wow that was easy lol.

Nightie629 – thankies! Though you will prob want to know what happens even more now, I'm so mean mwahaha!

Momoricothekittydemon – That's fine by me! Sounds cool, thanks for reviewing!

Mazzi4 – erm maybe you shouldn't read this next chapter lol

Anonymous D – cool I rule! What do I rule? Pizza? Yay I rule pizza! Thankies from the almighty ruler of pizza loopylea22

I don't own KND though I wish I did! but i do apparently rule pizza!

……………………………..Continuing transmission…………………………………………..

"ok numbuh 3 change of plan, run!" numbuh 4 shouted letting go of the girl as she ran across the storage room and out of the door.

Numbuh 4 followed his back in pain, it must have been bleeding for he could feel it running down his back. Once he reached the door he tried to open it however it wouldn't move. With all his strength he tugged on the door handle and it slowly began to open, he couldn't understand it, it was as if something was holding the door shut.

Something dug into his hand causing it to bleed and he let go of the door falling backwards. Getting back up he ran to the door and tried to open it again only this time it was harder and something caught him across the face.

"Numbuh 3! I can't get out!" he shouted through the thick wooden door hitting it frantically. "Numbuh 3!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh's 2 and 5 ran down the corridor as fast as they could skidding around the corners, "where are we going," numbuh 2 asked out of breath.

"The storage rooms, I remember numbuh 1 saying he wan't them to be checked out, I just hope we're not to late."

Suddenly a very frightened looking numbuh 3 ran around the corner straight into them landing onto the floor. "Numbuh 5!" she said shakily getting to her feet.

"What happened? And where's numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked looking at the girl covered in cuts and bleeding quite badly.

Numbuh 3 stood silent for a second her eyes wide and full of fear, "Numbuh 4? I thought he was right behind me, we've gotta got help him." She pleaded turning around and running back from where she had came.

They reached the door the corridor silent, numbuh 3 grabbed the door handle and pushed the door but it wouldn't move. Panicking she stepped away from it and ran into it using her shoulder only for it still not to open. Numbuh's 2 and 5 joined her and tried to push the door, suddenly the door swung open as they landed in a heap on the floor.

The storage room was empty.

"Where is he?" numbuh 3 asked looking around the room for any sign of the short Aussie.

"Can you see you know anything?" numbuh 2 asked numbuh 5 shaking for fear she was going to say yes.

"If you mean any ghost thingys then no, but that doesn't mean they weren't here." She replied looking at the puddles of blood on the floor.

"Ghosts?" numbuh 3 asked her wide eyes still scaning the room.

"It's a long story, but numbuh 5 can see these ghost like things that keep trying to attack us." She replied seeing how ridiculous what she had just said seemed.

Numbuh 3 just stared at her, "Gho..st..s!" she shivered she didn't like ghosts, and numbuh 4 was missing and where was numbuh 1? She asked this only for them both to lower their heads.

"Numbuh 1 is…is.. dead." Numbuh 3 almost whispered, "we have to find numbuh 4!" she screamed grabbing numbuh 5 and shaking her.

"Dead what do you mean I'm dead?" numbuh 5 stared at the figure and pushed numbuh 3 off her.

"Numbuh 1?" she said looking at the ghosly white boy.

"Numbuh 1? Where's numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked looking around, he had saw numbuh 1 dead 10 minutes ago and there was no way the boy could be hear unless…

"What do you mean where am I?" numbuh 1 replied frowning at the boy waving his hand in front of numbuh 2's face but getting no reaction. However numbuh 1 did notice his hand and stared at it in shock, "numbuh 5 whats going on?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"We haven't got time for this!" numbuh 3 shouted while numbuh 5 explained the situation, "we need to find numbuh 4!" flames in her eyes she picked up a spankler and grabbing a torch walked out of the room.

"Wait numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 called running out into the corridor after her only to find she was gone.

………………………………..End transmission………………………………………….

Enjoy and review!


	5. Death

Hmm I appear to be confusing people, hooray you all know how I love to do that!

BoxieRoxie – oww so I haven't confused you yet, hmm o well I will, thankies!

Nightie629 – okay (takes deep breath) yes numbuh 1 is dead, numbuh's 2 and 5 found his body. However he had returned as a ghost who only numbuh 5 can see, cuz numbuh 5 has this whole sixth sense thing going on. But numbuh 1 hadn't realised at first that he was a ghost until he noticed numbuh 2 couldn't see him and he saw his arm was transparent and well like a ghosts. They have just told numbuh 3 that numbuh 1 is dead that is why she is so panicky about numbuh 4 who is missing. Hope this has helped, thankies for your review :D

Don't own KND

...Continuing transmission…………………………………..

Numbuh 2 looked down the dark empty corridor unsure what to do, maybe he should go and find her? But after deciding this wasn't such a good idea as numbuh 5 was the only one that could see them and he would end up being attacked by an invisible enemy he turned to go back to numbuh 5.

"So numbuh 1, err what's it like being dead?" numbuh 5 asked watching the transparent boy pace back and forth.

"It's not all that great," he replied passing his hand through one of the storage boxes. "you know I've been thinking about this and I'm starting to wonder if that crazy guy was right."

Numbuh 5 raised her eyebrow, "crazy guy?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 4 crawled frantically through the air vent, there was very little room and it was made even harder to crawl by the deep stab wound through his hand.

What ever it was that had been attacking him might have not killed him but had had a good go, and climbing through the air vent had been the only way he could find to get out of there.

He just hoped numbuh 3 was ok, she'd gotten out of the room but he had no idea what had happened to her after that. He reached the end of the air vent and kicked it open landing into the room it led to.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 3 made her way down the corridor holding the spankler ready to fire, though she knew it wouldn't really be of any use to her against a ghost but she didn't care about that right now.

She shivered the corridor suddenly becoming very cold, she froze she knew what that meant now, a ghost was near.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 2's mind had wondered onto what was going on and what could have happened to the others so he was paying very little attention when he went to walk into the room numbuh 5 was in and had walked smack into the door.

Rubbing his face he tried to open it, but it wouldn't move, "not again!" he said to himself pushing hard onto the door, "numbuh 5 your locked in!" he shouted hoping she would hear him.

Numbuh 5 looked up and motioned for numbuh 1 to stop talking, she was sure she had heard something. Slowly she made her way over to the door straining her hears. "Numbuh 5 your locked in, they're coming!" she heard numbuh 2 yell banging on the door.

Numbuh 5 reached for the handle trying to open the door, numbuh 2 was right she was trapped. "is it just numbuh 5 or is it very cold." She said her voice full of fear.

"Don't ask me I can't feel anything anymore." Numbuh 1 replied looking around the room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"The monitors" numbuh 4 said to him self seeing he had landed in the security room, shame the power was out or that would have really helped he thought ready to leave. But then the strangest thing happened as the computers started to reboot and the lights above switched on. "huh?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Run ghost hamsters!" numbuh 3 said watching the empty wheels turn, in the power room. She had figured that if numbuh 1 had returned as a ghost then so should have the hamsters.

She smiled as the lights above came on, "keep going!" she called starting to jump up and down when suddenly she fell to the floor as something seemed to hit her around the head.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Hiya guys" numbuh 4's voice echoed around the tree house as he spoke into the speaker, the monitors finished loading and he looked at the vast numbuh of screens for any sign of his friends.

He spotted numbuh 2 in one of the leftwing corridors looking up at the camera, suddenly he ran to the wall and pressed the speaker button, "numbuh 4 open the door!" numbuh 2 yelled pointing to the storage room door.

Doing as he was told numbuh 4 looked at the different coloured buttons in front of him "storage door?" he pondered hitting a square blue one.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Your turn Abigail," a figure of a child walked across the wooden floorboards towards her swinging a pair of large sharp scissors around it's finger.

"Na numbuh 5's not playin." She said kicking the figure, however her foot passed straight through it as the child grinned.

"You can't hurt us, but we can hurt you." It spat opening the scissors.

Numbuh 5 heard the click as the door behind her unlocked and numbuh 2 dived into the room, "run!" numbuh 5 yelled as she turned and headed for the door.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 4 scanned the monitors looking for any sign of numbuh 3, "come on come on" he said to his self as numbuh's 2 and 5 walked in.

"How did you get the power on?" numbuh 2 asked

"wasn't me." Numbuh 4 replied his eyes still fixed to the screens.

Numbuh 5 looked at the security camera image for the power room to see a mass of pale blood stained hamsters running around it the little wheels, it was a rather frightening sight to see but not as bad as what she saw next.

She moved closer to the screen her face only an inch away from it, she couldn't believe it she would have cried if the shock hadn't immobilised her whole body. There was numbuh 3, she was lying face first in her own blood in the power room doorway.

Suddenly numbuh 5 jumped back as she saw numbuh 3's ghost rise up out of her body, the ghost looked back at her body on the floor and appeared to scream.

"O my god," numbuh 5 whispered looking away from the screen.

"What? Have you found numbuh 3?" numbuh 4 asked jumping in front of her so he could see the screen.

"I'm so sorry numbuh 4" numbuh 5 said patting the shaking boy on the back.

Numbuh 4 looked at the body of numbuh 3 lying alone on the floor, his temper got the better of him and he hit the screen causing it to smash as his fist was embedded into it and cried.

"if it's any help she hasn't totally gone." Numbuh 5 said explaining the situation to the distraught boy.

……………………………..Transmission interrupted……………………………….

Now your even more confused right?

Enjoy and review!


	6. Target

Ick I have the yuckiest hours at work this weekend so here's a very rushed update sorry, thankies reviewers!

BoxieRoxie – Thankies here's an update!

Nightie629 – Wow thanks

Momoricothekittydemon – the wind writes? Lol. You like this more than Fate? Cool it's not quite as good as fate but I try. Thanks for your review!

Numbuhunknown – You think it wasn't looking good for them before wait to you see what I'm gonna do mwahaha! Thankies!

Anonymous D - I hate suspense too so I made you wait a day lol not really I was busy, thanks for your review!

Mazzi4 – Hi! Did you know I rule pizza? I like to surprise plus you would have killed me if I got rid of numbuh 4 (yet). transmission……………………………………….

Numbuh 3 looked back at her body lying there on the floor in front of her, that could only mean one thing she was dead and a ghost. She looked down at her transparent pale body, she was afraid of ghosts so how was she going to cope being one?

She looked inside the power room she could now see the ghost hamsters running frantically on their little wheels, she figured that must mean that now she was a ghost she could see other ghosts. She shivered at the thought, she didn't really wish to see the other ghosts.

"Numbuh 3?" something touched her on the shoulder making her jump as she swung around and hit what ever it was.

"Numbuh 1? But your dead?" she said finding it to have been him.

"So are you." Numbuh 1 replied pointing at the girl, "or did you forget?"

Numbuh 3 stared at the boy in amazement it was numbuh 1 but more well dead looking. "You know even as a ghost you still have a big butt" she said giggling.

Numbuh 1 just looked at the girl and sighed, "your so funny numbuh 3, come on lets get back to the others."

"The others? Did you find numbuh 4? Is he dead too?" she asked without pausing.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 2 jumped up suddenly as the room became cold, "good or bad?" he asked looking at numbuh 5.

Numbuh 4 just sat in the corner of the room staring at his shoes as if in some kind of trance, he didn't care what happened to him anymore.

Numbuh 5 watched as numbuh 1 pulled numbuh 3 through the wooden door, "good." She replied causing numbuh 2 to relax.

Numbuh 3 looked back at the door she couldn't believe she had just walked through that, then she spotted numbuh 4 sitting on the floor and ran to him swinging her arms to hug him. However instead she passed straight through the boy, causing him to shiver and stand up quickly, "numbuh 3?" he asked looking around the room hoping to some how see her.

"He knows I'm here!" numbuh 3 shouted to numbuh 5 with joy, "tell him I said hi."

"Yea it's numbuh 3," numbuh 5 said to the boy.

He carried on looking around the room, this whole situation was kind of creepy but he knew she was here he could feel her.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

They were sat around the floor of the security room trying to work out what was going on and whether it could be stopped. "Didn't that crazy guy you were talking about say this had happened before?" numbuh 5 asked the empty spot numbuh 2 had guessed numbuh 1 was sitting.

"Yea 1000 years ago." He replied thinking back to what the man had said, "in fact I think it happens every 1000 years."

"Great looks like we're going to need to do a little research." Numbuh 5 replied looking at numbuh 4.

Why was she looking at him? He thought feeling uncomfortable he was sure that last sentence had had the word research in it.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Now he knew why she had been looking at him. He made his way down the corridor, well at least he wasn't the one doing the research he thought to him self. That was numbuh 2's job, at this moment in time numbuh 2 was on his way to the main computer with numbuh 1's ghost to find out what exactly was going on.

Numbuh 4's job was to be a target, he really hadn't liked the sound of that when he was told. Numbuh 4 was to make sure the ghost's left numbuh 2 alone to do his so called research by making sure that they came after him. It was the cruddiest idea he had ever heard but he was told not to worry numbuh 3 would be with him.

Load of good that would be he couldn't even see the girl let alone hear her, but that was where numbuh 5 would come in. Her job was to say in the security room and watch them on the monitors and make sure they were safe.

Well at this moment in time he didn't feel very safe, he walked down the corridor supposedly with numbuh 3 heading for the opposite end of the tree house from the main computer. "Numbuh 4 do some ghost attracting." Numbuh 5's voice spoke into his headset when she saw the ghosts heading in numbuh 2's direction.

"How in cruds name am I supposed to do that?" he asked the nothingness where he suspected numbuh 3 to be.

She shrugged even if she did know the answer he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Numbuh 4! Do something!" numbuh 5 yelled down the headset as she watched the ghosts gain on numbuh 2.

"Ok, ok" he replied pausing to think for a second before bellowing, "Hey ya cruddy ghosts come and get me!"

Numbuh 5 looked at the monitor screen and hit her head that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"Ya stink!" numbuh 4 yelled down the corridor his voice echoing through the tree house.

"Hey!" numbuh 3 said putting her pale hands on her hips.

"This isn't working!" numbuh 5 said into the headset. "you'd better go and help numbuh 2." She sighed.

Numbuh 4 screwed up his face, that would mean he would have to do research. Lifting his spankler he aimed it at the light bulb above his head and smashed it to pieces submerging the corridor into darkness.

"Numbuh 4 what are you doing? Now I can't see you properly…." She trailed off as she watched the mass of ghosts change direction and head towards numbuh 4. "Ok but you've attracted every single ghost in this whole tree house! Run!" she screamed down the headset.

………………………….Transmission interrupted………………………………………..

Enjoy and review!


	7. Doomed

Sorry this chapter is so short :(

Thankies reviewers and did you know that me and Mazzi4 are joining up to write a story! Your all doomed lol, First chapter should be out soon, it's a 3 and 4 story so look out for it! Not telling you any more lol!

BoxieRoxie – thankies! Yep numbuh 1 still has a big butt lol!

Nightie629 – I love doing cliff-hangers can't you tell lol

Numbuhunknown – yay! Thankies so much!

Anonymous D – sorry about the wait, I've tried to update as soon as I could but been very busy, sigh so much to do so little time! Thankies!

Mazzi4 – I can't promise anything lol, thanx

Me2momo – sounds cool! Thankies! Lol make people mad, fun!

………………………………..Continuing Transmission…………………………………

"Numbuh 5 what going on?" Numbuh 2 asked when he heard the shouting down his headset.

"Never mind that numbuh 2, are you at the main computer yet?"

"Yea, I'm doing the search now."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Well you wanted me to attract ghosts, so I did and now your saying I attracted too many?" numbuh 4 said as he ran down the corridor in the direction numbuh 5 was telling him.

"Shut up and run!" numbuh 5 said panicking any second now he would be surrounded.

Numbuh 3 wasn't liking the look of this, she too ran down the corridor with numbuh 4 but stopped suddenly as something emerged at the end, it was a ghost. "Numbuh 4!" she screamed forgetting he couldn't hear her.

Numbuh 5 stared at the dark monitor screen numbuh 4 was supposedly on, but it was hard to tell as the corridor now had no lighting. However she did spot something very faint at the end of the corridor "Stop!" numbuh 5 yelled down the headset.

Numbuh 4 skidded to a halt just in front of the ghost, "why? Is there one here?" numbuh 4 asked looking around the empty corridor. However his question was answered as something hit him hard in the side.

"Transferring data now." Numbuh 2 said selecting send, "your never believe what I've found out apparently…" Numbuh 5 tapped the headset, apparently what?

Numbuh 1 was so fascinated by the mass of information they found about his house and the land it was on, he couldn't believe he hadn't know any of this. However he never noticed the figure walk through the wall behind them. With one swing it hit numbuh 2 in the back of the head with it's axe.

Numbuh one looked away from the screen and watched as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Numbuh 5 quickly looked over at the monitor for the main computer to see numbuh 2's body on the floor. "O no!" she said to her self watching as numbuh 1 helped numbuh 2's ghost up. It couldn't have been every single ghost after all, that reminded her and she looked back at the monitor with numbuh 4 on it.

"Duck!" she screamed as the figure swung a baseball bat.

Numbuh 3 watched as numbuh 4 ducked and the bat flew through the air just above his head, she had to do something.

"Hey that's not very nice!" she shouted making the ghost look at her.

"well I'm not a very nice person." It replied swinging the bat again.

"Jump!" 5 yelled.

Numbuh 4 jumped into the air, he felt like an idiot just jumping and ducking alone in a corridor.

"Right." Numbuh 5 yelled watching the bat swing again.

Numbuh 4 moved to his right however felt a pain in his shoulder.

"No your other right! I mean my right!"

Numbuh 3 watched as several more ghosts appeared through the walls, they were surrounded at least 10 ghosts now filled the corridor and more where on their way. Numbuh 5 saw this too, for once she didn't have a plan and there was nothing she could do.

"Bye numbuh 4." She said taking the headset off and turning off the monitor screen, she really didn't want to see this.

"Bye?" numbuh 4 gulped, "numbuh 5? Hello? Numbuh 5?"

……………………………..Transmission interrupted………………………………….

Enjoy and review!


	8. Twist

Hi the shortest update ever I'm afraid but hey it's better than nothing I guess?

Thankies reviewers!

BoxieRoxie – Thankies soz it so short, 3 and 4 bit will b in next chappie I promise!

Me2momo – nag nag nag lol, here's ur update!

Numbuhunknown – I like twists, do you like twists? Lol meet the biggest twist eva!

Mazzi4 – lol though u already know what's gonna happen, shh!

Anonymous D – hmm your have to c lol!

...Continuing transmission…………………………………….

Numbuh 5 stood up and looked around the empty monitor room, "they're all dead!" she said to her self. She walked over to the computer and looked at the data numbuh 2 had transferred before he had died.

Suddenly she burst out in to laughter, "so close too!"

She turned around and watched smiling as a mass of ghosts appeared through the walls of the security room, "Well done," she congratulated them "With all of them dead we will be free to exist as ghosts for another 1000 years."

"Yes master." The ghosts replied laughing menacingly.

"All the scarifies have been made and I, Kera will have to power to finally rule both the under world and this one!" numbuh 5 said but not in her usual voice and her eyes glowed a bright blue colour.

Suddenly she lifted a glass ball from her pocket then watched as it floated into the air above her hand, "I give you these four souls, therefore you grant me the power!" She said her eyes closed as her ball began to glow and fill with a white mist.

However the ball fell from the air and landed in her palm clear again. Annoyed she opened her eyes. "What? One of them is still alive!" she screamed.

"I need all the souls by midnight or it's bye bye!" she yelled glaring at the ghosts around her. Thinking she knew there was only one possible person it could be, she had seen the other's dead.

"Wallabee Beetles, aka numbuh 4. Hmm shouldn't be to hard for you, that's if you fools can manage it!" she glared.

"Yes master" they replied showing their weapons and smiling evilly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? GO AND GET HIM!"

…………………………..Transmission interrupted………………………………………..

enjoy and review!


	9. Touch

Updating, updating, updating!

Thankies reviewers!

BoxieRoxie – lol yep! Thankies!

Mazzi4 – he does a tiny bit of running lol

Numbuhunknown – yep numbuh 5 is possessed it happened in chappie one with the blue mist thingy. Thankies

Me2momo – yes lol means that, I say it a lot, thankies for review o and ur review of chappie 4 lol and bless u!

Goldenfither – thanx :D

Nikkie – it is? Wow thanx!

I don't own codename kids next door nope!

…………………………continuing transmission………………………………………

"Numbuh 5?" numbuh 4 repeated into the headset only to still get no reply, nervously he looked down the dark corridor, "crud" he said to himself this couldn't be good.

Numbuh 3 watched as the ghosts got closer to numbuh 4, she had to do something but what? She was dead.

Numbuh 4 suddenly felt himself being thrown onto the floor, lying there he hit back throwing his fists into the air wildly. Something struck him across the face as he tried to stand up making it burn with pain.

His legs and arms felt as if they were being pushed back on to the floor as if he was being held down, he couldn't move. Something cut his across the arm causing him to scream in pain.

Numbuh 3 couldn't stand it any longer and charged at one of the ghosts knocking him onto the floor, then tried to pull another off numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4 found he could move his arm again and tried to drag himself forward from what ever was holding him, slowly it began to work and he got to his feet and ran.

Numbuh 3 followed as he skidded into a lift and pressed 3rd floor. Numbuh 4 paced back and forth in the lift, he didn't know what to do. He was going back to numbuh 5 but something troubled him about the way she had just left him there.

Usually numbuh 5 was the one to never leave someone behind and she'd never give up so easily, he couldn't understand it. The lift jolted and stopped but the doors didn't open, he looked at the floor number display and saw that he was stuck between floors 2 and 3.

Looking out of the tiny lift window all he could see what level 3's floor. He punched to lift buttons only nothing happened it looked like he was stuck.

Numbuh 3 panicked when the lift stopped, she was all ready shook up and she didn't need the trauma of being stuck in a lift too. Also she had no way of communicating with numbuh 4 to at least tell him that she was there.

It was so unfair the other ghost could attack the living so why couldn't she even touch him, she paused and thought for a second maybe if she tried she could.

Concentrating hard she reached towards numbuh 4 and tried to touch him on the shoulder how ever her hand passed through him, causing him to shiver, "Hello?" he asked nervously backing towards the lift wall.

She concentrated again harder than before and tried to touch him again. Suddenly her hand stopped, opening her eyes she saw she was touching numbuh 4's arm. She cheered to herself pleased, but then numbuh 4 backed into the corner further shaking.

"I said who's there?" he repeated less confident than before.

Great she had managed to freak him out even more, walking up to him she drew a numbuh 3 with her finger on his arm, then hugged him tight.

"Num…num..numbuh 3?" he said shivering as something sent chills throughout his body.

Something seemed to grab his head moving it up and down so he was nodding yes he smiled then he heard a noise out side and peered through the small window. He could see numbuh 5's shoes and was about to call for help when she said something that stopped him.

"Numbuh 2 I've told you there is no point in looking for numbuh 4 he is dead!"

"Yea but he'll still be a ghost and anyway you need all the protection you can get, you're the last survivor as long as you are alive they can't collect the sprits and therefore will be defeated." Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 5 turned around slowly, "how do you know all that?"

"Because of the data I found remember, after all that you didn't read it, it said they return every 1000 years to renew their ghost life support by sacrificing four souls before midnight granting them the power to control the underworld blaa blaa blaa." Numbuh 2 replied proud then stopped thinking, "wait four souls?"

"Yes I read it, I just didn't think you had," she said evilly walking towards numbuh 2 who was counting who was dead on his fingers puzzled.

"Me, numbuh 1, numbuh 3 and numbuh 4 buts that's four." He said scratching his head.

"Yes it is." She replied holding out a glass ball in front of her, her eyes glowed blue and the ball floated into the air as numbuh 2 was sucked into it, "and that's one."

……………………….transmission interrupted………………………………………………..

enjoy and review!


	10. Found

Thankies reviewers! I love you all, (frowns) not like that!

Mazzi4 – thankies! I'm not totally sure how I'm gonna do that either lol

Anonymous D – nope numbuh 4's not dead :D THANKIES!

Nikkie – I'd hate to be any of them right now lol, thanx

I don't own KND, o the pain! The pain of it all!

…………………………………..Continuing transmission……………………………..

Numbuh 4 watched confused he couldn't work out what was going on, he knew she must have been talking to numbuh 2's ghost because she had said so but he couldn't understand what it was about. What had numbuh 2 read that she thought he hadn't.

This was just too confusing for him, it was hard when you could only hear one side of a conversation. He watched as numbuh 5 put the glowing ball thingy back into her pocket smiling.

"Hey numbuh 5 what is that." He called thought the tiny window, numbuh 3 panicked she had heard the whole conversation and had seen what had happened to numbuh 2. She had heard how numbuh 5 needed 4 souls and she already had three, therefore numbuh 4 was to be the forth.

Numbuh 5 turned around suddenly looking around for the boy, "Numbuh 4?" she felt the knife in her pocket and clasped her hand around the handle. "Numbuh 4 where are you?"

Concentrating numbuh 3 wrapped her hands around numbuh 4's mouth just as he was about to reply. It was strange however hard he tried numbuh 4 couldn't talk, he had guessed it was numbuh 3's doing but he couldn't be sure and why would she not want him calling for help?

Suddenly the lift creaked and he could feel it going down. After several attempts numbuh 3 had finally managed to hit the lift button without her hand just passing through it. She had to get numbuh 4 out of there and by the sound of it everything depended on his survival, somehow she had to let him know what was going on.

Then she thought about the research numbuh 2 had found, there was a chance that it was still on the computer. The lift doors opened and she pulled him down the corridor towards the security room.

Numbuh 4 didn't like this an invisible force was pulling him where he didn't want to go, he had to go back and find numbuh 5 she was the only one who knew what was going on. He stopped and pulled away from what was holding him and started to head back to the lift.

"No numbuh 4 wait!" numbuh 3 screamed forgetting he couldn't hear her, she ran after him and grabbed hold of his arm only for him to pull away again.

"Let go!" he shouted at the nothingness, numbuh 3 clung onto him again there was no way she was going to let him go.

Numbuh 4 was about to pull away again when he stopped he could hear something heading towards him. He hid in the shadows and watched as numbuh 5 appeared at the end of the corridor. He felt someone squeeze him arm, "it's alright numbuh 3 I get it." He whispered smiling at nothing.

"Numbuh 4?" numbuh 5 called as she stepped down the corridor her footsteps echoing. He stayed silent watching her as she got closer he eyes scanning from side to side of the corridor.

Numbuh 3 saw as two arms reach out from the wall grabbing numbuh 4 by the neck, numbuh 4 wheezed as he struggled to breathe.

Numbuh 5 heard the noise and saw them, "hello numbuh 3 and numbuh 4, now where have you been hiding?"

…………………………….Transmission interrupted……………………………………….

Enjoy and review!


	11. End

Woo! Last chappie!

Thankies reviewers!

Mazzi4 – thankies! Look I updated! I've actually finished!

Numbuhunknown – yay! Cuteness! Thankies

Me2momo – err? Blah blah! Thankies blah

Anonymous D – Yay last chappie! Thanx

BoxieRoxie – thankies!

…………………………**..Continuing transmission…………………………………**

Numbuh 3 tried to get the ghost from off numbuh 4 but something grabbed her and she couldn't get free. She watched as numbuh 4 turned a very strange shade of blue due to the lack off air.

Suddenly the ghost holding numbuh 4 around the neck let go as it fell through the fall followed by numbuh 1. "you shouldn't have left me in the monitor room it's very interesting some of the things you find out." He said standing in front of her.

"And you shouldn't under estimate me!" she said taking the glowing ball from her pocket and holding out in from of her. It floated above her hand then with a flash numbuh's 1 and 3's ghosts were sucked in the ball.

"What did you just do?" numbuh 4 asked numbuh 5 as he watched the ball land back in her hand.

"Don't you know? I'm soul collecting, but I only have three and I need one more and there's no one left to help you." She replied grinning.

"numbuh 3?" he whispered to the side of him, this made numbuh 5 laugh.

"She's gone! They've all gone and now it's your turn!" she said diving on to him, he kicked back and caused to ball to fly from her hand and roll across the floor. "Idiot you almost broke it!" she screamed hitting him across the face.

"Hold him for me will you?" she said to the nothingness, numbuh 4 tried to get away but could feel himself being pulled back.

"You wont get away with this!" he yelled struggling to get free. Numbuh 5 turned around and walked towards him then pushed something into the side of his stomach causing him to scream. She pulled the blood-covered knife back out and grinned.

"I started to doubt that too but what do you know it looks like I've won and o with two minutes to go." She said looking at her watch.

The ghosts that had been holding numbuh 4 let go and he fell to the floor, he felt sick and the pain was unbearable. He saw the glowing ball just ahead of him and pulled him self towards it grabbing it in his hand. Then he lifted it and smashed it onto the ground making it shatter.

His body gave way and it lay motionless on the floor. "No!" numbuh 5 screamed trying fix the pieces of the ball back together "you…you.."

"Winner?" a voice said, numbuh 5 looked up from the shattered pieces of glass to see numbuh's 1, 2,3 and 4's ghosts looking down on her. Numbuh 4's ghost looked over at the clock on the wall, "1 minute past midnight looks like your watch is slow."

Suddenly numbuh 5 collapsed onto the floor and a blue smoke rose from her body screaming, "nobody beats Kera! No body!" it yelled charging towards them.

But then it disappeared in a puff of smoke and they saw the clock on the wall begin to turn backwards.

The man rang the door bell and looked at the very much alive bald boy who opened it, "hello?" numbuh 1 said looking at the man.

The man suddenly grabbed his hand and shook it "well done!"

"Well done? For what?" numbuh 1 said pulling his hand away from the adult. "opening a door?"

"You have stopped the sprits and they will no longer rise from the underground to plague us no longer…"

"shall I listen to your rambling" numbuh 1 finished shutting the door, "nut!" he got into the lift in the closet and was transported to the tree house above "sprits ha! Doesn't he know that there are no such things as ghosts!"

………………………………..end transmission………………………………………

enjoy and review!


End file.
